


Fragile Boy: Fluff Fic

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [19]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Endearments, In Bed, Kissing, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Fluff Prompts with Armie & Timothee. (Sorry I don't know how to do the fancy e on the keyboard)007: "I'm cold. Come closer."027: "I'll share the blankets with you."036: "A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightning/thunder so I’ll protect you."032: "Who changed the thermostat settings? I’m freezing to death."030: "Can I kiss you?"Enjoy!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Fragile Boy: Fluff Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling mistakes are all mine.

Armie came back to his friend and ex-costar’s apartment just in time to watch the sky open up and for hard rain to pelt the windows.

The lights flickered slightly as he took off his shoes, “Timmy?” He called just as thunder boomed,

He heard a shriek of terror come from the bedroom than a thump.

Armie sighed, his boy was deathly afraid of thunderstorms, he’d probably tried to dive under the covers and messed the bed by miles and landed on the wood flooring, unaware that Armie had just made it home.

Taking off his jacket Armie realized it was very cold; colder than it was this morning when he left, “Who changed the thermostat settings? Timmy’s probably freezing to death." Armie mumbles changing the temperature to something more comfortable before entering Timmy's bedroom.

“Hi… Timmy says peeking out from under his curls in disarray, “I didn’t think you were home.”

Armie nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed,“Just came in; Saw was going to storm and realized you would need protecting.”

“I don’t need protecting. I’m a big boy.”

“Oh really.” Armie said and stood up “Well I guess I’ll just go cook dinner then.” but before he could go to the kitchen a hand grabbed his.

“No please.” Timmy said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Armie glanced at him.

The boy was sitting in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows, legs and what were probably bare feet under a fancy cream quilt; he was wearing an overly large white t-shirt, and his blue eyes were impossibly wide, pleading. He looked delectable. Armie glanced down at the boy’s lips. They were perfect, so perfect. Rosy even.

“I’m cold, Come closer, stay give me cuddles.” Timmy said

“And what’s my reward for rendering this cuddle service?” Armie asked smirking slightly

Timmy blushed, “Um… I'll share the blankets with you."

Armie hummed, feigning actually thinking about the offer when he really knew what he wanted. 

“Now Timothee, Dear, that offer is quite tempting but not really something I’m interested in.”

Timmy frowned, his brow crinkling sightly “Okay, what do you want as a reward then?”

“Can I kiss you?” Armie asked seriously,

He’d been wanting to do it for months. Just them, in there own skin, not with the ghosts of Ellio and Oliver hanging over them. He wanted to know what the feelings he was having for Timmy was actually true.

It had taken a while for him to feel like himself but now he felt free.

Timmy blushed even harder then he had moments ago but, he nodded looking straight at Armie with such softness that Armie almost didn’t go through with it but Timmy didn’t give him a chance to think.

He pulled Armie down and kissed him saying, “Don’t worry I’m not fragile.”

“I know that.”


End file.
